


Wrong side of Heaven

by Twice_on_crack



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Assassination, BadGon, Detectives, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Gon is sixteen, High School, Killing, M/M, Nice Hisoka, OOC, Real Life, Romance, Smoking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_on_crack/pseuds/Twice_on_crack
Summary: Life of a high school teacher can`t possibly be more complicated than a life of an assassin, or can it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexa_should_live_on_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_should_live_on_forever/gifts).

> I just wanted to show a strange but nice relationship of HisoGon. Gon and Killua are 16 here, Hisoka is 27. I hope you enjoy it. ^^

The world is an interesting place full of mystical coincidences and charming accidents. Waking up here means to wonder what is going to happen with you today. Also, people here are amusing and unique creatures with their minds full of mental diseases of all kinds.

The most absurd thing is that most of the human beings are assured they are absolutely sane and do not have any disorders. Just ordinary citizens living their ordinary lives in a normal society ruled by a mentally healthy government. They live happily covered by a warm blanket woven of that sweet lie and it is a solemn duty of the rest of the world to let them sink in this beautiful lie.

For those who know the truth, the world is nothing but a crazy merry-go-around with figures of demons covered in blood to sit on instead of plastic ponies. 

Every day is a fight, every night is a funeral. And the more fights you win the higher is your chance to wake up the next morning to start a new fight. It is the wheel of life spinning roundabout.

When the alarm clock goes off Hisoka Morow opens his yellow eyes. Another grey morning of his life full of shades and tones begins. What is this day gonna be like? And for how long he will be able to pretend to be a regular, decent member of society? He managed to get through for almost twenty-seven years but recently life has changed and now there is nothing certain about his days anymore. He gets up and walks out of his tiny room to the bathroom to take a shower. A white cat that he scares off from the bathtub hisses offensively and jumps out of the open bathroom window. 

“Did I forget to close it again, hm~?” Hisoka wonders, thinking that if he keeps doing it, he might get burglars breaking in one day because he lives on the first floor. Actually, it isn't a bad thing. It might be the only entertainment he can get in his new boring life. What else can happen to a high school chemistry teacher in Tokyo? It isn`t like an ordinary teacher would be chased by yakuza or assassins. At least now he may be a decent person regardless of his desire.

His previous life, the life of an assassin, was way more exciting. In the mornings he would get back home covered with blood, take shower and fall asleep to wake up in a few hours from a phone call and a new offer. He would make money enough to live in his own penthouse on the 150th floor and to play poker with the most dangerous people of this city. Right now he barely makes enough for renting a one-room apartment in a shity area inhabited by a marginal class of the society. The life without his favorite whiskey, gambling and, most important, killings, is bearable but not enjoyable. And every day he looks at the mirror telling himself that this fucked up existence isn`t gonna last, that once he finds a punk that sold him to yakuza, he will get back to his previous routine.

_Hope they won`t take long to come for me~_

He washes his face and uses hair-gel to fix his neon pink colored hair and make it look presentable, then he puts on his dark grey suit and white shirt, snaps a bracelet of the Rolex on his wrist and smiles to the full-sized mirror in his room. The reflection of a handsome young man grins back. Hisoka exhales, he definitely looks better than he feels. His mood immediately jumps down and his smile fades away. Now he looks serious but his light amber eyes stare with hatred and bloodlust in the mirror. 

“It is just another day,” he says trying to calm down the anger coming from the inside. It used to be easier when he was able to kill whenever he felt like it but now it is a freaking challenge to chain the beast inside of him. 

_It would not be the smartest idea to show my true face in front of my new colleagues~_

He has already left his tiny apartment when his phone rang. 

“Hisoka Morow?” a high pitched voice of Shizuku Murasaki reaches his ear before he puts his phone closer. 

“How can I help you, Shizuku-san?” he doesn`t really like the school counselor but he still forms a smile on his face and makes his voice soft as if she could see him. 

“Sorry to bother you with this at your first week but one of our chemistry teacher has just called off, do you think you can substitute him today, I know you have a break between the third and the fifth classes. There is not much to do, class 2-A needs to prepare for a test, so you just need to revise some material with them.”

“Sounds good,” Hisoka replies. “I`ll do it.”

“Thank you so much!” she screams happily and hangs up. What is it about Hisoka that she always is so emotional around him? He doesn`t like this habit of hers, it would be much easier to communicate with her if she kept her feelings hidden. He, in general, doesn`t like it when people open up to him, he doesn`t need it and has no intentions to get closer to them. 

The man walks down the street to the subway. It takes about half an hour to get to work so he finds a seat and closes his eyes. Everybody around him hides in their phones surfing the Web or listening to music. He hates music: it distracts and annoys him. He doesn`t like to watch Youtube either, so he just tries to get the last sweet minutes of silence before the school day starts with its noisiness and crowd and madness. Hisoka hates school and he hates teens but money doesn’t grow on trees now, so he has to do something for living and teaching is not as bad. Teaching in that respect is not as bad: it is a decent job of a decent society member. 

It is already the middle of June the weather is nice and warm so the man decides to walk since the school is within ten minutes from the subway station. He would take a bus but lately, he has been feeling like avoiding closed and crowded spaces as much as possible. Unfortunately, he can`t avoid his new work. It is actually quite a challenge to keep his bloodlust around all those kids. As he walks he sees the students running to the school, most of them on their phones or chatting to each other. He counts ways to kill all of them at once and gets a little bit too carried away, so when something suddenly pushes him in his back, he automatically tenses his legs to stay upright, instead of falling like a regular human. 

“Ouch!” Hisoka hears the voice of a young boy and turns around. A teen of about fifteen-sixteen years old sits on the ground and scratches his forehead.  
“Are you okay?” Hisoka can`t help but smile. 

“Yeah, I`m sorry, I didn`t see you!” the boy gets up cleaning up his school white and green uniform.

“Gon what have you done again?!” another teen runs to them, he is the exact opposite of the first one. The first boy called Gon is dark-haired and tanned, his eyes are green and wide-open and a smile rests on his plumpy lips. The second nameless one is pale-white and has white hair, he frowns and rolls up his blue eyes. 

“Sorry, Killua, I just got so into our bet that didn't notice this man,” Gon laughs and runs his hand through his hair awkwardly. 

“He is a piece of work, isn`t he?” Killua looks at Hisoka. “I`m sorry, did this idiot hurt you?”

“No, I`m alright.” 

The boys look quite interesting. One is the light and the other is the darkness. Hisoka struggles to remember if he has seen them among his students yet. 

“Well, we gotta go,” the boy named Killua grabs his friend`s shoulder and sprints up.

_So, they are racing to school, mm~ This Gon is strong, I`m curious~ And he looks cute ~_

The other thing you don`t want to tell your headteacher when you have a job interview is that you are a bit pervert and young guys like Gon are totally your type.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has his math quiz but he can`t get that weird man off his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just can`t wait any longer. My beta will probably check this chapter a hundred years later, so you guys enjoy this, the way it is. Did I say Gon gonna be a bad boy? He will as well as his best friends. Regular 16-year-old teens. Please let me know how I`m doing by pressing kudos.   
If you have any corrections to make, feel free to leave feedback or txt me on e-mail. Ukinery@gmail.com

High school is never easy. Especially with a bunch of unconfident juveniles punched with puberty at their faces and brains somewhere during the summer holidays. High school hallways are overwhelmed with emotions. Some students suffer from nasty red bombs all over their faces trying and failing to get rid of them or cover them with makeup. Others experiment with their clothes and hairstyles in impassioned aspiration to get along with their bodies and minds but dragging gibes and laugh from those who have already succeeded in that instead. All kinds of brain damages walk back and forth sucked into their problems, minding their own business. Every single one of them prays to be fixed and saved by mightier forces. Only a few students got lucky enough to avoid that unspeakable catastrophe called puberty. And Gon alongside his best childhood friend Killua belongs to those lucky bastards. Gon walks through the school hallway confidently, smiling to others. His back is straight, his spiky greenish-black hair looks neat, and his brown skin is clean and smooth. 

He likes school with its classes and breaks, its strict teachers and stuff. He likes to compete with Killua and his other friend Kurapika. They are always challenging each other to get the highest mark or finish a test quicker. Killua, being the best student among all second-grades, is good at every subject. The study comes naturally to him; he never plugs away at books or stays up all night preparing for quizzes. Killua`s favorite subject is math; their math teacher even says he should be doing university math already. Kurapika, on the other hand, is excellent at human sciences: literature and history are his things. 

As for Gon, the boy got stuck somewhere between physics and chemistry. He loves both subjects and can`t decide which one to chose for his finals next year. He never really hits the books for any other subject but still gets his As. 

The first lesson is math, there is supposed to be a quiz today or something like that, Killua mentioned it when they were smoking pot yesterday. He did not give it much thought since it is not an end-term test. He sits nearest the big window in Yoshimoda-sensei`s class, trying, catlike, to fit his entire body into a patch of light. It has been raining lately, so Gon doesn`t want to waste the first sunny day of the week. Killua takes place behind his friend. Kurapika, a tall blond-haired boy, has already sat at the desk next to Killua.

“You are late today,” he greets his two friends.

“Yeah,” Killua nods, putting his notebook out of his black backpack and on the desk. “Well, this dumbass ran into a man while we were racing to school.”

“Is the man okay? Did you kill him?” Kurapika looks concerned perfectly aware of Gon`s strength. “I mean, knowing your speed…”

“No, actually, I was the one who fell,” Gon shrugs his shoulders. 

“Wow,” Kurapika blinks startled. “You mean, he didn`t even flinch away? 

“Nope, he stayed still like a freaking rock!” Killua recounts what happened in detail since Gon seems pretty unhappy with the incident and stays silent. 

“I`ve heard that soldiers get this special training now. Something about tensing all of their body muscles.” Kurapika gets on his phone when he hears its buzzing. 

“Weird, right?” Killua diverts his attention to Gon. “Anyway, are you ready for the quiz?”

“What quiz?” the brown-eyed guy blinks cluelessly. 

“Don`t tell me you forgot?!”

“Ops...” Gon smiles awkwardly. “Well… I tried to study yesterday, but you showed up with that pot of yours, so…”

“Right, blame me, idiot,” the representative of the Zoldyck family rolls his eyes, annoyed. “If you fail it, I swear Gon, no more late-night PS playing at my place!” 

“Come on, don`t get mad, I`ll be okay I`m good at math,” Gon pouts pretending to be insulted but adds rapidly “Let`s bet, whoever gets fewer points for the test, buys booze tonight.”

“Has your old man left or something? Where do you want to hang out?” the white-haired boy crosses his arms. 

“Hey, I`m in,” Kurapika finally puts his phone away and bends over his desk to join the dropped conversation again. “We can hang out at my place. Leorio finishes at the same time as we are today so he can buy it.”

Gon and Kurapika look at Killua awaiting. Leorio is their friend from third-grade. He is 18 but looks older, so he often buys booze at stores. 

“Alright then,” Killua nods just before the classroom door opens, and the teacher comes in. He briefly greets the class and hands over the quiz sheets. 

Gon eyes his quiz. Please convert 9/8 to a decimal. Right. Usually, he doesn`t use a calculator or scratch paper. The idea of using either has always puzzled him, as though someone has suggested he needed a spyglass to read a book. He would scribble his answers as fast as the pen could write and put the quiz on Yoshimoda-sensei’s desk, and waited for the bell to ring. He and his two friends always get their scores by the end.

This quiz isn`t really complicated, but young Gon Freecss keeps getting distracted. His thoughts jump from the formulas back to that pink-haired man. 

Not taking into account his strength, the man was also handsome. His pale complexion and a wicked smile that rested on his lips made him look otherworldly. He had gorgeous light-yellow eyes of a supernatural creature as well, but a deep cold gaze of those eyes gave the Gon chills for a moment. His neon-pink hair was like to add fuel to the fire; it riveted the boy`s attention. 

Gon is brought back to reality when Killua stands up and walks to the teacher’s desk with his quiz done. Speeding up, he ticks few random answers without thinking them through and turns the test in as well. 

“You are so paying,” Killua whispers into Gon`s ear once he`s back in his seat. 

“Not in a million years!” the dark-haired boy sticks his tongue out protesting, and his attention wanders back to the window. He thinks of the upcoming mini-party. What are they going to do at Kurapika`s place? They can play PS4 or watch that new superhero movie. Leorio will, of course, tell them about this new girlfriend of his. He is always buzzing about his affairs! He`d better skip all those sexual details this time. None of the three boys date girls. Gon and Kurapika are attracted only to men and as for Killua… Well, he hasn`t found himself yet, but Leorio`s verbiage pisses him off likewise. Killua`s attitude to relationships is quite queer. There was a girl he was interested in at their middle school, but she entered another high school, and ever since, Killua hasn`t spoken about her or any other person he liked. 

Kurapika has a secret date. He doesn`t tell much about this person except it is a man. Maybe Gon should get him drunk today and go through his phone? There should be something stronger than beers for it to happen, though. 

Gon…Gon wants to date. He wants to find someone cool and experienced, but it isn`t like he can just go and ask around. Kurapika claims he`s met his boyfriend (manfriend) in a club where he got using a fake ID, but… What kind of person will you pick up a nightclub? 

The results are announced, and Gon takes a deep breath receiving a victorious glance from Killua. He got the lowest score — 80 out of 100. Even Kurapika got 90 points. How could it be possible?   
Kurapika gives him an anxious look, and Killua giggles at his back, probably thinking of some expensive drinks to buy. Well, Gon`s father has left him a decent amount of money before taking off to Seoul for a business trip. This money is going to be spent today for booze and snacks, so he'll have to live off on what's left in the fridge. A couple of broccoli or so... Gon exhales, he doesn't mind doing all that, in fact, that's been his life for the entire year already. It is just… How did he manage to get eighty points out of a hundred? Is it because he was thinking about that stranger? He doesn't react at his friends’ hissings irritated with his thoughts, so he waits, half out of his seat, for the bell to ring.

Before the ringing has died away, Gon seized his bag, inserted a crumpled heap of would-be homework, and bolted for the door. He had almost made it out when Killua`s voice called him.

Gon stops. A couple of his classmates nearly trip over him, and within a second, the whole class is going around the boy like he is a rock in a river. 

“Yo, why are you so mad? You don`t wanna buy, don`t buy, it's just a stupid bet of yours anyways!” Kurapika presses his hand on Gon`s shoulder. 

“No, it is not that,” he shakes it off. “I just... Never mind, let`s go.” 

They exit the classroom and walk down the hallway to the next class. Kurapika is telling about a new anime he found last night when Gon stops dead in tracks. On the other side of the hall, there is… 

“No freaking way!” Killua stops as well, with his jaw dropped. “That`s him!”  
Gon nods, unable to say a word. 

“Who?” Kurapika peers into the man Killua points. “Oh, that pink-haired one?” 

“Man, what is he doing here?” Gon whines out, covering his face with his hands. That`s not good at all. Now he isn't going to be able to concentrate on his studies at all. 

“Well, technically, he is talking to Shizuku-sensei,” Kurapika replies though it was a rhetorical question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka`s crazy-crazy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn`t much this time, but I couldn`t wait any longer! Hisoka`s days are much alike mine ~  
Let me know what do you think of it.

There is time to shine and time to hide in a shadow. As long as people follow that simple rule, they stay unharmed. It sounds simple, yet it is so difficult to do. This knowledge got deep into Hisoka`s skin. He learned it at the age of eleven when his life was mostly about getting away from his crazy mother and surviving at school. He hated school at that time; as a kid, he used to be a weak and defenseless local punching bag. The only thing he could do about it was to run and hide. Those two things he learned by heart. He discovered how to be silent and invisible, along with how to stay still for a long time. Three essential skills of an assassin. Somewhere at the age of 15, he became less defenseless and way more silent. His arms and legs were disproportionately long but athletic and firm. His voice changed from a trembling brittle tone to a honeyed and fruity one; muscles covered his long and skinny body. He would walk down the hall, and his feet would make no noise whatsoever, his breath would be barely heard even after jogging. Around the same time, Hisoka realized his sexual preference. It could have become another reason for bullying him, but by that time, he had already shown what he was capable of. He`d become ‘that creepy one from the ghetto,’ he became ‘ better stay away from that bastard’ - he`d become a monster.

Hisoka looks at the teens in front of him. Tired, bored faces lazily inspect him. He could take them all at once. It wouldn`t even be enjoyable. He`d just use a grenade to blow these pathetic subhumans. Class 3-B is no different from the classes he had before. 

“My name is Hisoka Morow,” he says, squeaking on the board with chalk. “From now one I`ll be your teacher.”

It is his third lesson, and he can hear girls buzzing behind his back. After the end of this lesson, he`ll get all of them in a line dying to know more about their new hot chemistry teacher. So boring. With a set smile on his face, he gets to business, briefing the class of the way he wants to see them working at his lessons. Boys nod thoughtfully, some of the girls scratch the information down with their fluffy pink pens, some just peer at him. He has a couple of simple equations for them, but even those are too complicated for the hollow sculps of the teens. 

“Congratulations, Aoko,” Hisoka looks at the girl by the blackboard, who has just failed in balancing an equation. “You`ve successfully disappointed me.”  
The girl blinks at him, confused. He gets up from his chair and walks to the blackboard. 

“How could you possibly put two Potassium hydroxide to get H2O, when you clearly have Potassium phosphate at the other part of the equation, where Potassium has three atoms. Not just two?” 

He keeps his voice toneless but aches to shout right in the Aoko`s dolly face: “Do the fucking math already!” or, at least, cut her throat open and watch how dark blood pours down. He wishes to hear the other students scream in panic and fear, but, of course, he only smiles. 

Girls queue up by his desk at the end of the lesson, as he predicted. He keeps smiling, pretending to be just an ordinary nerd, weirded out all the attention. This high school craziness gives him a headache. After all that over, he gets on his phone for new messages. So far, he got two. One is from Shizuku, and he doesn`t want to read it; the other is from Illumi.

‘There isn`t much, but you might want to meet me.’ it says. 

‘Where?’ he replies immediately. 

‘As usual.’ Hisoka smirks. It`s been two months since he quitted his life of an assassin. Sixty-one days felt like infinity. He asked the only person he could trust to do some search for him and looks like Illumi actually found something. Has he found out about the leader of that yakuza clan already? It is not impossible after all Illumi Zoldyck is probably the only one in the ‘dark world’ who learned Hisokas`s name. The rest knows him as the Jester. 

Hisoka recalls the night he met that black-haired bastard (no offense meant), and a pleasant smile touches his lips. Illumi Zoldyck is a bastard. He is loyal only to money. Do you need some information? 50 grand and any dirty secret of your enemy will be revealed. Do you want somebody dead? 150 grand, and he`ll kill his own mother for you. The money is Illumi`s only passion but not the only love. Surprisingly, there is a human being in this world who has more value than bread to that crooked son of a bitch - his younger brother. Hisoka overheard his phone conversation once, intentionally, of course. He had to know something equally valuable so that Illumi wouldn`t give up his real name. And it is just fun to tease the assassin about his unexplainable attachment to his younger brother. “You love him more than money, I want to see him,” he would say, and Illumi would try to punch him at the very same moment. 

“What if I kill him one day since I have no idea how he looks like?” 

“You`ll die there and then the second his heart stops beating,” his partner would respond.

Their relationships are quite unusual; Hisoka calls it ‘give and take.’ Something like ‘you are alive while I need you.’ Illumi doesn`t like close fights preferring guns and sniper rifles when Hisoka is all about bathing in the blood of his victims. Illumi can gather information, Hisoka can use it. 

“Hisoka-sensei!” looks like Shizuku needed him urgently, she bothered to get down on the second floor and find him. Again. The third freaking time, already! Hisoka looks at her with his eyes full of bloodlust. 

_Cut her throat open, deep a knife into her chest near the heart and twist. Pull her hair and eviscerate… _

The man blinks. 

“Is there anything else you`ve forgotten?” 

“It is about your hair color,” she shuts the door behind her and sits at the first desk in front of him.

“Mmm~” he rests his chin on his crossed arms, almost lying on the desk. “Enlighten me.”

His voice gets playful. 

“I want to say… It is unprofessional of a teacher to have… Such a colorful hairstyle,” she starts.

“You do realize it is my third day here, right? How come I hear this only now?”

“Well, some parents called… They aren`t satisfied… I guess they`ve heard it from their children…”

“Do you think the principal would hire me if he cared about what some parents could say?”

“I mean…” she hesitates. “He can`t actually ignore them either…”

“Oh, really?”

_He wouldn`t dare to open his mouth with those nasty pictures of him I possess~ _

“Anyway,” she continues. “Is there a chance you`d change it?”

“I`m afraid, not.”

She blinks and glowers at him, confused.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, I have no intention to follow orders anyone but the principal. You have something to say, go ahead and tell him that,” the man frowns at her. His aura changes and the woman gets chills. Hisoka doesn`t seem harmless to her anymore. “And I`ll have to ask you not to disturb me at my breaks from now on.” 

He gets a random student`s book and slips into reading, showing that the conversation is over.

_Once I`m out of here, you are going to be my first prey~_

The bell rings, and Shizuku-sensei walks away. Hisoka watches a loud crowd of second-grade students taking their places. The girls get chatty right away, the boys look suspicious.

“What happened to our teacher?” asks one of the girls. Hisoka puts a greeting smile on his face. “He is sick today,” he explains, looking above her head at the very end of the classroom. There are his new friends from the morning accident, Gon and Killua. The boys are chatting to their third friend and getting ready for the lesson.

“I`m just a substitute teacher for today,” he can`t help biting his bottom lip. 

_So, this teaching job can be exciting after all ~ So, Gon, let’s see what`s you`re made of..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon loses a bet and finds a new friend on the top of the roof. Killua is possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is another tiny part. I tried to prolong it but there is no much time nowadays with all this work I`ve got. Sorry about that. BTW, yes, Izuku and Katsuki came by from "My hero academia" fandom. I just love them too badly. Please, don`t hate me for that, they won`t appear often. Enjoy the chapter ~

Chemistry is fun. Chemistry is all about experimenting and observing reactions of different elements. Gon simply loves chemistry; he probably could write a poem about it exсept he is terrible at rhyming. At a typical chemistry lesson, he would be shouting answers without permission and jumping out of his seat. Usually doesn't include today.

Today is different: Gon stays low, hiding behind his classmate's broad back. This substitute teacher freaks him out. At first, the boy thought it was a bad joke or his brain was playing tricks with him. No, pinked-haired Hisoka Morow is standing in front of the blackboard and explaining things that will be on the exam, Gon believes. Why out of all classes in the school Hisoka teaches Gon`s one? Why out of all people in the street Gon bumped into Hisoka? Why is that bothering him so much? Maybe, because Hidoka is anything but a regular teacher?

First of all, his hair is pink. It is cool and stuff, but it is not a color a teacher should have! And why is he even allowed to be here like that? A teacher with pink hair? Is it even possible? Is Gon still in his universe? 

Second of all, Hisoka is… Like a snake on a rabbit farm. He is cocky and sarcastic as if he plays with his prey before the attack. And his victim right now is the whole class 2-A…

Anyway, the boy shakes his head and tries to concentrate on what the teacher is saying.

“...and that`s your typical chemical reaction by isotope selective laser activation,” Hisoka`s words get to Gon`s head, but their meaning slips away. It looks like he can`t focus today at all. 

Something sharp pokes his back. The boy stifles a cry and turns around. 

“What do you think?” Killua asks, looking concerned. “Isn`t it weird?”

“Like hell it is!” he answers angerly. “I mean, this dude…” 

Gon stops in the middle of the sentence because of a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“Mister Freecs,” the warmth of Hisoka`s voice touches Gon`s ear and makes him blush. “Maybe you don`t mind to share with the class?” it sounds histrionically severe, the boy can swear there is a smile on the teacher’s face. 

“Share what?” he asks, confused. He glances at the man and feels his heart pounding harder. He is so close. There could be no reason whatsoever for a teacher to get that close to a student. 

“Your great ideas of how to balance that simple equation, undoubtedly “Hisoka squeezes his hand tight around the boy`s shoulder and pulls him up. “Please, help us don`t be shy.”

Gon is pushed to the blackboard, and chalk is forced in his hand. The task doesn`t seem difficult, so he writes numbers by the elements and smiles at the man. For a second, he feels like a winner of a little challenge his teacher dared him. Hisoka, at the same time, looks delighted, and it makes the boy feel like a rabbit a second before a snake bites him. It is a trap! Gon`s heart starts pounding so fast; it hurts his ribs. 

“So~” Hisoka wonders in a sweet voice. “Can you make a scheme of the final element?”

Gon nods, his hand trembles hard under those piercing eyes. 

“Oh, look, you`ve put an extra bond between carbon electrons,” Hisoka`s finger with incredibly long nail points to the third line between named element. 

“No, it is a triple bond!”

“You are wrong, Mister Freecs, it is a double one.”

“I`m sure it is triple!” the boy frowns. Something inside his head screams, “Danger! Tricks!” and more than anything, he wants to run away. 

“Are you sure enough to bet?” Hisoka smirks at him. His aura almost pushes Gon to the floor, but he manages to stay up.

“Yes, I am!” he shouts before realizing what he has done. _ Oh, fuck!_

“So, if you are right, you are free from my class, but if I`m right, you have an extra class with me so that we can work on your knowledge gaps.”

_That is so wrong. What teacher makes bets with students? _

The man slowly walks to his desk and grabs a book. 

“See?” he shows a picture of acetylene atom. Gon studies it anxiously. It seems like the whole class holds its breath. 

_No way…_

***

The silence is something that Killua Zoldyck hates the most. He is okay with shouts and cries, with happy laughter and background music or TV, anything but silence. Silence is killing him. That`s why he`d gotten so close with Gon Freecs. The black-haired boy is never quiet. He always screams, comes up with crazy ideas, and laughs. Gon is his private sun. And Killua is a very possessive person. 

Killua worries about Gon today. The whole time his best friend acts weird. He doesn`t talk much; his thoughts are gloomy; he doesn`t really eat his lunch, not even his favorite curry bun. Today his sun doesn`t shine. That makes Killua pretty pissed with this Hisoka-sensei. That man of mystery is to blame for Gon and Killua`s fucked-up-mood. And Killua wants to punch the teacher in a face for that. Unfortunately, he can`t since Gon doesn`t approve detentions. So, the boy just badly wants to hit anybody. The silence of his friend eats him alive. The representative of the Zoldyck family is picking at his rice when Leorio (who dragged them to the roof) finally asks. 

“So, are you mad at this new sensei because you`ve made a mistake or because he wants to help you out?” the question pisses Killua even more because it is a tricky question. The sensei didn`t do anything wrong. It is just that Gon has never been made such mistakes before and never… 

“I mean…” Gon examines his shoes. “I`m not mad; it just feels strange… How to say… Like a trick. I was standing there, and I felt it with my very skin… He was…” Gon glances at his best friend, trying to find words. 

“Fucking with you,” the boy spills out angrily. 

“Exactly!” Gon smiles gratefully at him and Killua grins back with relief. It feels like he's just got something off his chest. “Like all that was just a damn joke.” 

_Gon, please, just don`t stop smiling_

“Can it be?” Leorio munches on his sandwich. 

“Why would he do that?” 

“ I don`t know. Maybe he was bored?” Leorio shrugs his shoulders, watching all his friends taking out their phones and typing something. 

“Bastard!” Gon is the first to shout. He shows a picture of the Internet with the scheme of acetylene. “It is a triple bond. He fucked me over!” 

“Wow,” Kurapika says. “Why would he, though?” 

“I`ll figure it out! I was right; he freaking made me think that I don`t know chemistry! I`m so mad I need to punch something!” 

As soon as he says it, the friends hear a scream full of fear on the other side of the roof. 

_“Let me go! Katsuki, please!” shouts somebody._

“Ask, and it shall be given you,” Kurapika chuckles, staring at his phone. 

“Wanna go check on Katsuki`s new punching bag?” Killua reaches out to Gon, getting on his feet. 

“Yeah, at least we`ll get a good fight to cool off. What about you, guys?” 

Leorio says he wants to finish his lunch, and Kurapika is going to phone his boyfriend. 

“Well, more fun for us.” Zoldyck cracks his knuckles. “Let`s show that moron who is in charge here.” 

Katsuki Bakugou thinks he is the king of this school, though Killua and Gon have proved him wrong a few times already. The third-grade bully keeps forgetting it. And that`s, actually, not bad at all. 

As the boys walk to the other side, there is another scream. 

“No, please!” a voice yells. “You`ll kill me!” 

A well-known company of three third-grades is watching Katsuki holding Izuku Midoriya by the collar of his shirt. Izuku is standing behind the short fence of the roof and waving his hands in the air, trying to keep his balance and not to slip off a tiny curb. Killua guesses Katsuki completely lost it this time. If he, for whatever reason, opens his fingers, the guy is dead. Nobody will survive a fall. 

“Having fun, Bakugou?” Gon crosses his arms. The third-grades and Bakugou look at him. 

“Get lost,” the blond-haired bully gets back to his victim. 

“I`ve told you already not to pick on weak ones, do you have problems understanding?” 

“I said, get the fuck outta here!” this time, Bakugou doesn’t turn. His attention is concentrated on Izuku. 

“I`ll take these three, you go for Katuki,” Killua bares his teeth. He urgently needs a good fight, and it isn't hard to imagine Hisoka Morow instead of these pathetic losers. 

Gon runs through them to grab Bakugou`s shoulder and pull him back, dragging Midoriya to safety. 

The fight is short but satisfying. Killua gets to punch one of three in the face, so he is absolutely happy. Gon gets to kick Katsuki and save Izuku, so he is glad too. He helps the boy to get up and walks him back to Leorio and Kurapika to offer him some water and comforts. 

“What the hell did you do to him?” Killua studies the guy. He has dark-green hair, big green eyes, freckles all over his cheeks, and a shiny smile. He looks like Gon, and they are so alike. Are they lost brothers or something? Izuku is eighteen, and it’s his last year at school as well as Bakugou`s. “He is a bully but not a killer. Did you dismember his cat or had sex with his girlfriend?” 

Gon hugs the boy, whipping his tears. Killua snorts. Sometimes Gon is too helpful. Izuku cries like a little girl. It takes him about five minutes to get a hold of himself. 

“I… Well, we sorta…” Midoriya stutters. “I broke…” 

A bell rings aloud, and Gon gets on his feet. 

“Okay, guys, I see you after I`m done with the trickster. You go ahead and get everything ready. Oh, and take care of Izuku, I don`t want Katsuki hunting him down after school.”  
He gives Leorio the money to buy booze and turns to leave.  
Killua feels almost sick. He doesn`t want Gon being alone over there; he doesn`t want his friend to leave. 

_He doesn`t want his sun to shine for someone else._


End file.
